Benutzer Diskussion:Don Diego 42/Archiv6
Frage zu Vorlage:NA Hallo ich hätte da ne Frage wenn ich schreib dass was überarbeitet werden soll mit und dann die Signatur steht dsd immer nur bei Diskussion,und nicht beim Artikel wie bei anderen Benutzern,was ist da los?Antworte bitte auf meiner Diskussion danke :D Starwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 16:42, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, das tue ich nicht, denn Diskussionen werden in der JP grundsätzlich dort fortgeführt, wo sie begonnen worden sind! :Was deine Frage betrifft, so musst du die Signatur in die Klammern schreiben: . :Ich möchte dich bitten, neue Beiträge unten auf die Seite und nicht mitten in eine alte Diskussion zu schreiben. Außerdem habe ich es Benutzern besonders einfach gemacht: Auf meiner Benutzseite ist eine Box, die hier einen neuen Eintrag erzeugt. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:21, 3. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Tabelle Hallo Don Diego,ich hätte vor,den Artikel Vizekanzler zu schreiben,der gelöscht wurde.Aber kannst du mir sagen,wie man einfach eine Tabelle erstellt?--Darthnihilus1000 (Diskussion) 20:02, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Du meinst sicherlich die Infobox. In diesem Fall nimmst du die Vorlage:Person. Du kopierst den Text, der dort steht, und fügst ihn auf der neuen Seite ein. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:22, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Benutzerseite und Kekse Hallo Don Diego Das wird jetzt zwar etwas komisch klingen, aber kannst du mir bitte erklären, was es mit den Keksen auf sich hat?Nirgendwo konnte ich das bisher herausfinden.Außerdem möchte ich demnächst endlich meine Benutzerseite gestalten, und wüsste gerne, wie ich so eine Beitragsstatistik einfügen kann.Ich nutze MonoBook. Starwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 10:34, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Kekse sind Auszeichnungen, die ein Benutzer einem anderen für besondere Leistungen verleihen kann: :*Kategorie:Benutzerauszeichnungen :*Vorlage:Kekse :*Vorlage:Jedi-Kekse :Was die Beitragsstatistik betrifft, so habe ich diese Frage an dieser Stelle schon einmal recht ausführlich beantwortet. Dort findest du auch den Quellcode, den du auf deiner Seite einfügen musst, um eine solche Tabelle zu erstellen. :Ich hoffe, dass das hilfreich ist. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 11:07, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Kannst du mir auch noch erklären, wo ich die Vorlage für die Aiszeichnungen einfügen muss?Und muss ich bei Name des Benitzers meinen oder den des Empfängers angeben? Warum steht beim goldenen Jar Jar die Signatur und nicht der Name?Muss ich etwa auch sonst Signatur machen falls ich bei der Benutzer oder Diskus des Empfängers eintragen muss? Starwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 11:50, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Benutzerauszeichnungen werden auf den Benutzerdiskussionsseiten eingefügt. Wie in der Vorlage auch erklärt wird, trägst du als Namen des Benutzers deinen eigenen Benutzernamen ein. Dein letzter „Satz“ ist leider unverständlich; ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:08, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Literaturportal Schönen Abend. Ich wollte gerade unser Literaturportal aktualisieren. (2011 ist ja schon ein bisschen her.) Allerdings bin ich an der Vorlage:Neuerscheinung hängengeblieben. Die Vorlage:Demnächst erscheinen... ist kein Problem, aber ich verstehe nicht, was ich am Quelltext der Vorlage ändern muss, damit das richtige erscheint. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen, danke. :D JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:42, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ich muss mir das einmal in Ruhe ansehen. Ich habe gerade selbst Probleme, auf die Seite zuzugreifen (ob das an meinem Browser oder der gerade sehr instabilen Verbindung oder an etwas anderem liegt, vermag ich nicht zu sagen). Ich lasse es dich wissen, wenn ich die Probleme gelöst habe. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:01, 10. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Die Vorlage:Neuerscheinung ist die Basis für die [[:Vorlage:Neuerscheinungen|Vorlage:Neuerscheinung'en']]. Hier musst du die erste einfügen und ausfüllen. Die zweite ist im Literaturportal eingebunden und erzeugt damit die vorhandene Darstellung. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:52, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Achso, vielen Dank. Dann werde ich es gleich mal in Angriff nehmen, diese auf einen etwas neueren Stand zu bringen. Grüße JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:05, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frage zu Yavin 4 Mir ist aufgefallen das es zu manchen tieren auf yavin 4 noch garkeine artikel gibt. Ich fände es gut wenn du das ein bisschen bearbeiten könntest ?DasDa (Diskussion) 08:59, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Warum ausgerechnet ich mich darum kümmern soll, ist mir nicht klar, aber ich kann dir dazu folgendes sagen: Wenn ich geeignete Quellen in die Finger bekomme und Zeit und Lust dazu habe, werde ich mich vielleicht einmal darum kümmern. Dies gilt im Übrigen für alles, worüber es noch keinen Artikel gibt. Und was meine Zeit betrifft, so sehe ich eher schwarz ... --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:08, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich nochmal Hallo, du hast mir ja die Tabelle gegeben, aber sie stimmt nicht. Irgendwas funktioniert da nicht...wenn ich sie einfüge, dann steht da anstatt den Daten nur das was bei der Vorlage an der Stelle steht. Kannst du mir nochmal weiterhelfen? starwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 18:04, 17. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Du musst natürlich an den betreffenden Stellen deinen eigenen Benutznamen einfügen. Ich habe diese Tabelle in modifizierter Form einmal auf deiner Benutzerseite eingefügt und hoffe, dass es jetzt so passt. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:50, 18. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Top Benutzer Hallo, Kannst du mir den Quellcode geben, den ich benötige, um so eine Top-Benutzer Tabelle ohne Bots zu erstellen? Die ist nicht für dieses Wiki, aber auch für keines aus Star Wars. Ich habe schon Mira gefragt, aber er sagte er könne mir nocht weiterhelfen, da die funktion selten ist. Sie ist aktiviert. Ich hoffe ihr von Jedipedia helft trotzdem) Grüße, starwarsfan132 (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Starwarsfan132 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 08:45, 23. Mär. 2013) :Eine Liste der Benutzer nach Anzahl ihrer Bearbeitungen erzeugst du, indem du den Code 100 auf einer Seite einfügst. Als Zahl gibst du an, wie viele Benutzer angezeigt werden sollen (im Beispiel habe ich „100“ eingegeben). Für die ersten zehn Benutzer wird dadurch beispielsweise die folgende Liste erstellt: 10 :Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:18, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :PS Denke in Zukunft bitte an die Signatur (~~~~). --DoDo ::Wisst ihr auch, wie ich die Bots ausblende? starwarsfan132 (Diskussion) 08:53, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Die Bots sind in dieser Liste ausgblendet. Und verwende bitte Doppelpunkte, wenn du einen neuen Beitrag schreibst. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:32, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kekse :Ich danke euch. Wenn man keine Quelle hat, muss man eben eine erfinden^^ --Don Diego (Diskussion) 23:33, 27. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Porträt Ahsoka? thumb|110px|left|Dein Bild. thumb|110px|Mein Bild Hi Don Diego, ich hab ne Frage zu Ahsoka. Du hast das Porträt das ich bereits zweimal eingefügt habe wieder rückgängig gemacht. Aber das Bild (das du eingefügt hast) ist erstens in Wookieepedia schon drin und zweitens kommt darin Ahsokas Charakter nicht so gut rüber. Bei dem was ich eingefügt habe lächelt Ahsoka und ihre freche, fröhliche Art kommt relativ gut zur Geltung. Kann ich das Bild wieder zurückändern. Ich warte noch auf deinen Kommentar. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:58, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, hat sich schon erledigt. Ich hab nicht gesehen das du schon geantwortet hast in der Disku. Tschuldigung noch Mal. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 10:01, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::OK. Davon abgesehen wirkt Ahsoka auf „deinem“ Bild ganz und gar nicht „frech und fröhlich“, sondern eher unsicher, schüchtern, zurückhaltend und skeptisch. Du magst das anders sehen, und das ist ja auch okay, aber ihr Lächeln sieht auf dem Bild in meinen Augen alles andere als fröhlich aus. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:11, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, macht nichts. Aber danke nochmals. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 15:31, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kalender Hi Don Diego, könnten wir nicht einen Kalender erstellen (falls es so was nicht schon gibt), mit allen wichtigen StarWars Teminen (z.B. Geburtstag George Lucas, die erste Erscheinung der Episoden). Wenn du damit einverstanden wärst würde ich mich freuen wenn du mich dabei unterstützen könntest. Danke. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:44, 30. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Du Sperre dich doch selber, anstatt auf anderen rumzutrampeln. Kasia (Diskussion) 18:55, 1. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Was ist denn hier los? Erstens: Warum gibt es einen kleinen Edit-Krieg um ein verdammtes Wort in einem Artikel? Zweitens: Mal abgesehen davon, dass es für „vereiteln“ auch andere Wörter gibt, ist das durchaus eine berechtigte Änderung, da „veraltet“ sicherlich nicht richtig war. Drittens: Warum wird sowas persönlich? Das ist Blödsinn! Ich weiß nicht, wer damit angefangen hat, aber das geht so nicht! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:47, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich! Du, liebe Kasia, hast eine völlig korrekte Formulierung („Nachdem ihre Pläne vereitelt worden waren, ...“) durch eine ganz und gar unsinnige („Nachdem ihre Pläne veraltet worden waren, ...“) ersetzt und dich auch nicht beirren lassen, als ich selbst und ein weiterer Admin diese deine Änderung rückgängig machten. Als du damit nicht durchkamst, hast du den betreffenden Nebensatz einfach aus dem Text gelöscht. (Dein Editwar lässt sich hier nachlesen.) Das grenzt in der Tat schon an Vandalismus, und wenn ich deine unsinnige Änderung (und sie war ganz einfach unsinnig, das lässt sich nicht anders sagen) rückgängig mache und damit drohe, die Seite (und nicht etwa, wie du mir hier unterschwellig unterstellst, einen Benutzer oder genauer gesagt dich) zu sperren, und du dann behauptest, ich trampelte auf anderen herum, dann ist das, gelinde gesagt, eine Frechheit. Wenn man will, kann man das als persönlichen Angriff werten, aber das tue ich ganz bewusst nicht, denn ich habe eine Vermutung, was eigentlich dahinter steht und siehe dir deinen Ausbruch nach. Dass ich um des lieben Friedens willen das Verb „vereiteln“ durch das Verb „durchkreuzen“ ersetzt habe, scheint ja niemanden zu interessieren. Nein, ich bin und bleibe der Buhmann, der, wie du es so schön unzutreffend formuliert hast, auf anderen herumtrampelt ... Damit lebt es sich leichter, nicht wahr? Gerade du müsstest mich eigentlich besser kennen, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt. Das ist sehr bedauerlich, aber dann soll es eben so sein. Ich möchte dich nur höflich darauf hinweisen, dass die Jedipedia nicht der geeignete Ort für das Austragen persönlicher Differenzen ist. Ich habe mir von einigen Benutzern schon viel zu viel gefallen lassen, aber ich verhalte mich eben nicht so, wie du und andere es behaupten. ::Wenn du und meinetwegen auch andere Benutzer das Verb vereiteln nicht kennt, dann ist das letzten Endes euer Problem. Da könnte man einmal einen Blick in den Duden oder ein ähnliches Werk werfen oder hier oder hier nachsehen, bevor man einen Editwar vom Zaun bricht, wie du es getan hast. Unterlasse es also, mich anzufahren, sondern prüfe erst einmal den Sachverhalt und dein eigenes Verhalten. Wenn dir und denen, die deiner Meinung sind, Artikel, die auch von Grundschülern geschrieben worden sein könnten, lieber sind, dann tut euch keinen Zwang an und zieht die Jedipedia ruhig auf dieses Niveau hinunter, aber damit will ich nichts zu tun haben. ::Ich finde es beklagenswert, dass es Benutzer gibt, die dieses Ziel zu verfolgen scheinen, anstatt von Benutzern, die ganz offensichtlich mehr wissen und mehr Erfahrung haben, zu lernen. Es ist ein Glück für die Jedipedia, dass es auch noch solche Benutzer gibt, die sich helfen lassen und die Chance, von dem Wissen und der Erfahrung anderer zu profitieren, nutzen, aber sie scheinen gerade in letzter Zeit in die Rolle der Minderheit gedrängt zu werden. Aber das soll auch nicht mehr mein Problem sein. In Zukunft werde ich mich hier rar machen, und diese völlig überflüssige Unstimmigkeit und ähnliche Vorkommnisse der jüngeren Vergangenheit machen mir das nicht schwer. Ja, darüber kannst du dich jetzt auch wieder echauffieren, aber ich habe, offen gestanden, keine Lust mehr, mich besonders vorsichtig und freundlich auszudrücken, wenn ihr, die ihr ganz offensichtlich im Unrecht seid, das auch nicht für nötig erachtet. ::Und damit habe ich viel mehr geschrieben, als diese ganze lächerliche Angelegenheit wert ist. Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass gerade diejenigen, die sich einmal ein paar Gedanken darüber machen sollten, diesen Text nur überfliegen werden und meine Worte dann so auslegen werden, wie es ihnen in den Kram passt. Das kenne ich ja schon. Warum sollte man sich auch die Mühe machen, das, was ein anderer geschrieben hat, genau zu lesen ...? Aber so haben gewisse Benutzer wenigstens noch eine Gelegenheit, sich über den ach so gemeinen, rücksichtslosen, unhöflichen und unfreundlichen Admin Don Diego 42, der nie anderen hilft und immer nur auf anderen Benutzern herumtrampelt, aufzuregen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 09:53, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja ok ok, jetzt chillt mal, des war halt bissel ausm Ruder gekommen oder wie des heißt, aber wir haben das jetzt geklärt und das Wort verändert durch ein etwas altäglicheres Wort. Und ich bitte darum das in Artikeln bitte Wörter benutzt werden die auch jeder versteht, ich weiß das ist Deutsch, das müssen wir können, aber es gibt halt auch Leser die des net so drauf haben. Wäre also lieb wenn ihr das auch mal beachtet. Und das wäre damit auch (hoffentlich) geklärt. ;) ─ Liz 16:16, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich stimme Liz zu. Und Hjhunter, das war etwas zwischen Dodo und mir. Ich wollte damit Dodo nur reizen und es sollte nichts dafür sein, dass sich da jeder einmischt. Kasia (Diskussion) 19:28, 2. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wollt ich schon immer mal machen *.* ─ Liz 16:33, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :In der Tat. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:43, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Eine Bitte Hallo Don, Corran, RC-3004, Ely und ich schreiben gerade an einem Artikel (naja eigentlich ist er schon fertig) und wir hatten uns gefragt wie man diesen (da wir die Absicht haben diesen zur Wahl zum lesenswert freizugeben) noch etwas verbessern könnten. Wir sind alle auf den Entschluss gekommen ihn auf jeden fall noch etwas Sprachlich zu überarbeiten, doch wir sind nicht besonderst gut in der deutschen Wortlehre und meinen, einen etwas erfahreneren Benutzer um Hilfe zu bitten, damit dieser ihn sich noch einmal anschaut und ihn darauf, falls nötig noch einmal überarbeiten könnte. Wir wissen, dass du im Moment sehr in der Jedipedia beschäftigt bist, doch zur Zeit wissen wir leider wirklich nicht wer sonst den Artikel: Dunkler Lord der Sith nochmals überarbeiten würde. Wir hoffen auf dein Verständnis und deine Hilfe. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 11:17, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Tatsächlich kann ich auf Grund jüngster Entwicklungen in meinem Berufs- und meinem Privatleben nur noch sehr eingeschränkt in der Jedipedia tätig sein. Nichtsdestoweniger will ich in der kommenden Woche versuchen, genug Zeit zu erübrigen, um mich des Artikels anzunehmen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:42, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke Don, wir wären wohl verzweifelt :D. Vielen, vielen Dank. MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 19:01, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mace Windus Augenfarbe Hi Don Diego, habe gerade in Der Pfad der Erkenntnis gelesen, dass Mace Windus Augenfarbe schwarz sei. Allerding steht in JP, wie man ja auch auf vielen Bilder erkennt, dass seine Augen braun sind. Sollte dieser Unterschied irgendwo erwähnt sein oder kann man das getrost als unwichtig einfach hinten runter fallen lassen. Ich freue mich auf deine Antwort. Liebe Grüße, Kunti77 (Diskussion) 23:07, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Man kann diese Abweichung im Hinter-den-Kulissen-Abschnitt erwähnen. Ein Satz wie „Während Mace Windu in der überwiegenden Zahl der Quellen braune Augen hat, wird seine Augenfarbe in dem Roman Der Pfad der Erkenntnis mit Schwarz angegeben.“ sollte eigentlich genügen. Soweit ich weiß, hat Samuel L. Jackson tatsächlich braune Augen. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 01:17, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Revival Hallo, ich wollte dich nur darum bitten die Folge Revival in Loyalitäten umzubenennen, da die deutsche Erstaustrahlung schon war. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:10, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Das habe ich inzwischen erledigt. Du kannst in solchen Fällen aber auch die Vorlage:Verschieben auf der fraglichen Seite einfügen. Man muss nämlich kein Admin sein, um eine Seite zu verschieben. Jedi-Ritter haben diese so genannten Move-Rechte ebenfalls. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 17:09, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Star Wars Fanpedia Hallo Don Diego, Ich bin Spinelli aus dem Wikia-Team und habe ein Anliegen für eure Community. Ich habe gestern schon Flusswelt stellvertretend für euch Admins angeschrieben, da er aber ein paar Tage nicht aktiv war, wende ich mich mal an dich, weil ich auf eine möglichst schnelle Rückmeldung hoffe :) Es geht um eine neue Aktion, die unsere Kollegen aus den USA mithilfe von einigen Admins der Wookiepedia auf die Beine stellen: Die "Star Wars Fanpedia". Das Projekt soll eine Plattform für Fans werden, wo über Star Wars generell diskutiert werden kann, vor allem aber über die kommende Trilogie und alles was damit zusammen hängt, spekuliert und geredet werden soll. Da es auf den Inhaltsseiten selbst ja mehr um Information geht, soll diese spezielle neuen Wiki-Ecke ein Raum für Enthusiasmus, Gerüchte, Gespräche und Meinung werden, wo jeder seinen Senf dazu geben kann, egal wie qualifiziert, hauptsache mit Spaß bei der Sache :) Es wäre toll, wenn wir die Fans im Wiki darauf hinweisen und zum Beispiel zu einer entsprechenden Foren-Seite mit den passenden Themen weiterleiten könnten. Wir glauben, dass einige Benutzer Interesse daran haben würden und man so auch neue Fans, die vielleicht erst ab der kommenden Trilogie einsteigen, aktiv für das Wiki gewinnen könnte. Bitte lass mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet. Bis dahin liebe Grüße, Spinelli313 12:40, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jedi-Ritter Hallo, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich vor ein paar Tagen eine Anfrage als Jedi-Ritter gemacht habe und da du im Moment der einzigste aktive Bürokrat bist, ob du darüber entscheiden könntest. Danke. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:39, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Das habe ich soeben getan. Ich beglückwünsche dich zur Aufnahme in die Gruppe der Jedi-Ritter. Aber ich empfehle dir auch, die entsprechenden Hilfeseiten (Jedipedia:Benutzerrechte#Jedi-Ritter, Jedipedia:Jedi-Ritter) zu studieren. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:04, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Don Diego 42! Ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Warum hast du mich vor ein paar Tagen gespeert? Du sagtest irgentetwas würde mit meiner IP-Adresse oder meinem Nickname nicht stimmen, aber nicht genau was! Ich bitte um Antwort, dein General Grievous36! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Grievous36 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 16:09, 12. Mai 2013‎) :Warum ich dich gesperrt habe, kannst du auf deiner eigenen Diskussionsseite nachlesen. Von der IP-Adresse oder deinem Benutzernamen habe ich nichts gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, wie du darauf kommst. Es ging um die wiederholte Missachtung der Anweisungen bzw. Hinweise eines Admins und der zusätzlichen Arbeit, die du anderen Benutzern und insbesondere JP-Corran-Horn dadurch unnötigerweise gemacht hattest. – Denke in Zukunft bitte an die Signatur. Wie das geht, steht in der Willkommensnachricht auf deiner Benutzerseite. Diese Nachricht solltest du auch aus anderen Gründen gründlich durchlesen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:15, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Danke, das nehme ich mir zu Herzen! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Grievous36 (Diskussion | Beiträge) gegen 17:00, 13. Mai 2013‎) :::Das wäre schön, aber schon wieder hast du deine Signatur vergessen ... Lass deinen Worten Taten folgen Datei:;-).gif --Don Diego (Diskussion) 21:33, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Hallo, :::ich wolte nur sagen ich habe eine neue IP-adresse (juno eclips) und ich signiere jetzt auch! :::General grievous36 (Diskussion) 09:24, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag Moin, moin. Aufgrund der aktuell relativ hohen Anzahl an aufgestellten Artikeln und der häufigen Inaktivität von einigen Administratoren, würde ich dich bitten, dich bei Zeiten an dieser Diskussion zu beteiligen und deine Meinung abzugeben. Ich danke und wünsch noch 'nen schönen Tag. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Feuerwerk Eine Frage, wie macht man dieses Feuerwerk was man auf seine Seite machen kann? Würde mich über eine Antwort freuen! Juno eclips (Diskussion) 11:40, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Das ist ein Bild: Datei:A110.gif. Wenn du es einfügen willst, schreibe an der gewünschten Stelle Datei:A110.gif. Ich hoffe, dass dir das hilft. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 16:42, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Danke das hat mir sehr geholfen! :Juno eclips (Diskussion) 09:13, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Gut, eine Frage hätte ich noch: ::wie gibt man jemanden Kekse? ::Gruß,Juno eclips (Diskussion) 13:09, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Dazu wirfst du einen Blick auf diese Seite und machst das, was dort beschrieben ist. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 22:23, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) La La La... :Das ist ein guter Grund, würde ich sagen ... Ich bedanke mich <3 --Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:10, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Forum Hallo! Wer hat eigentlich das Forum hier aktiviert? Ich bin tendenziell dafür aber man hätte das vielleicht ja auch mal ein wenig strukturieren können... MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:18, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Schau dafür mal hier. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:57, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Einzelnachweise Moin. Ich habe soeben deine Änderungen bei der guten Shae erblickt. Das mit der Biogr'f'ie kann ich ja nachvollziehen, aber meiner Meinung nach tragen die "überflüssigen Leerzeichen" sehr zur Übersichtlichkeit des Artikels bei. Wenn die Leerzeichen weg sind, sind die Einzelnachweise bloß mitten in den Text gequetscht, als gäbe es rechts und links keinen Platz mehr. Mit Leerzeichen ist der Artikel hingegen viel übersichtlicher, da die Nachweise nicht, wie bereits gesagt, mitten in den Text gequetscht sind. Meine Frage ist also, ob es erlaubt ist – und davon gehe ich doch stark aus – die Einzelnachweise mit Leerzeichen vom Text zu trennen, oder nicht. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 13:30, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Einzelnachweise sind letztlich nichts anderes als Fußnoten und die Fußnotenzeichen werden nach wie vor, wie es auch bei Satzzeichen üblich ist, ohne Leerzeichen hinter das davor stehende Wort oder den davor stehenden Satz eingefügt. Nach dem Fußnotenzeichen wird ein Leerzeichen eingefügt, also weiß ich auch nicht, inwiefern das „in den Text gequetscht“ sein soll, „als gäbe es rechts und links keinen Platz mehr“. Inwiefern das weniger übersichtlich sein soll, kann ich nicht nachvollziehen, aber das ist auch nicht von Belang, denn es gibt dafür Regeln oder vielmehr Konventionen: :*Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen#Wie benutze ich die Einzelnachweise? :*Deutsche Zitierweise auf wissenschaftliches-arbeiten.org :Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 01:37, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich empfinde dem so, aber ich werde mich zukünftig an die Konvention halten, ob ich es nun unterstütze oder nicht. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 10:16, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Glücklicherweise spielen die persönlichen Empfindungen Einzelner bei der Entstehung von Konventionen allenfalls nur eine untergeordnete Rolle Datei:;-).gif. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 11:33, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Adminstrator Hi! Eine Frage: wie wird man ein Admin? Tschüss, Juno eclips (Diskussion) 16:58, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Die Administratoren der Jedipedia werden von der Benutzerschaft gewählt. Näheres lässt sich hier nachlesen. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:43, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ahm......................................................................... ::Könntest du das nochmal vom Fachchinesischen ins Deutsche übersetzen? ::Juno eclips (Diskussion) 12:45, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Dann müsstest du schon genauer sagen, was daran unverständlich sein soll. Ich sehe da nichts, was fachsprachlich oder nicht allgemein verständlich ausgedrückt ist. In der Kurzform sieht es so aus: Jeder Benutzer kann jeden Benutzer zur Wahl aufstellen. Jeder Benutzer kann seine Stimme abgeben. Nach sieben Tagen werden die Stimmen ausgezählt und der Ausgang der Wahl wird festgestellt. Falls der Kandidat von der Benutzerschaft gewählt worden ist, ändert nun ein Bürokrat die Benutzerrechte des designierten Administrators und gibt ihm die zusätzlichen Rechte, die mit diesem Amt verbunden sind. (Davon abgesehen, sehe ich derzeit keinen aktiven Benutzer der Jedipedia, der für den Posten eines Administrators geeignet ist und nicht bereits in dieses Amt gewählt worden ist.) --Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:38, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Aha... ::::und wo muss ich das hinsenden? ::::Abgesehen davon, WAS ZUM GEIER SIND PRO UND KONTRA??? ::::Juno eclips (Diskussion) 09:37, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::Eine Kandidatur findet auf der von Dodo gelinkten Seite statt, wo jeder Benutzer aufgestellt werden kann. Pro bedeutet "Dafür" (Daher auch Pro-Argument) und Kontra bedeutet "Dagegen" (Daher auch Kontra-Argument). MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:34, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wer ist den Dodo??????? Juno eclips (Diskussion) 20:47, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Don Diego 42 aka Dodo. Das ist der freundliche Kerl, der auf deine obige Nachricht geantwortet hat. Datei:;-).gif Dodo ist lediglich ein Spitzname, dann schreibt man nicht immer das volle "Don Diego 42" aus. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 21:29, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) LEGO STAR WARS Hi don diego, Ich hätte die idee, alle raumschiffe und personen auch als lego zu fotografieren und ins Jedipedia zu stellen. Falls du mir dieses erlaubnis gibst werde ich nach jedem hochladen keine quellen angeben da ich alles selbst fotografiere. Liebe grüsse Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 15:33, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Du brauchst nicht meine Erlaubnis, um Bilder hochzuladen. Halte dich dabei einfach an die Richtlinien, und alles ist gut. Dazu gehört allerdings in jedem Fall die Angabe einer Quelle und einer Lizenz (es muss ja ersichtlich sein, woher das Bild stammt). Wenn du das Zeug selbst fotografierst, dann gibst du als Quelle dich selbst an. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:04, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ok danke, aber da es ja unsinnig ist für alle bilder einzeln quellen anzugeben, sage ich jetzt einfach mal dass alle in nächster zeit von mir hochgeladenen bilder von mir stammen, falls nicht werde ich dich wieder benachrichtigen. ::Liebe Grüsse und Möge die Macht mit dir sein. CC-2224"Cody66" (Diskussion) 11:05, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Das wissen ja aber die Leute nicht, die sich die Bilder anschauen. Von daher sind eine Quellenangabe sowie eine Lizenz unabdingbar. Ich bitte dich daher, diese dennoch nachzutragen. JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 11:58, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::::Da das hier meine Diskussionsseite ist, nehme ich mir einfach einmal das Recht heraus, die Frage, die an mich gestellt worden ist, zu beantworten ... Also, Cody66, es ist ganz und gar nicht unsinnig, bei jedem Bild eine Quelle und eine Lizenz anzugeben. Tatsächlich ist das zwingend erforderlich. Bilder, die diese Angaben nicht enthalten, müssen gelöscht werden, und das wird geschehen, wenn du diese Angaben nicht binnen einer Woche nachträgst. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 07:46, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön :Mit der Unterstützung sieht es zurzeit eher dürftig aus, und das wird sich in absehbarer Zeit auch nicht ändern, denn ich habe außerhalb der JP mehr als genug zu tun. Ich schaue hier und da vorbei, und wenn eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen wird, werde ich darüber benachrichtigt, aber man kann mich derzeit getrost als inaktiv betrachten. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 08:54, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mein Wiki Hi, ich habe ein Wiki gegründet!!! Ich würde mich freuen wenn du es besuchen würdest. ich las hier mal ein Link: http://de.war-of-the-universe.wikia.com General grievous36 (Diskussion) 16:53, 11. Jul. 2013 (UTC)